Dolt i mörkret
by Missne
Summary: I vissa mardrömmar är man inte ensam, inte ens som en landsflyktig tronarvinge.


(År 9988 ombord på Yggdrasil)  
  
Ibland återvände de dolda i mörkret. Skriken, minnena, mardrömmarna. Bart kurade ihop sig under täcket trots att han redan kände sig feberhet. Tänk om det inte var en dröm? Tänk om de verkligen smugit in i hans rum! Med ett krampaktigt grepp drog han täcket över huvudet och låg sedan stilla och lyssnade på sina egna hjärtslag. Han önskade att solljuset skulle komma och jaga bort de skrämmande bilder han bar inom sig. I mörket låg de alltid och lurade på honom, men under solens varma sken kröp skuggorna ihop och blev så små att han kunde låtsas att de inte fanns.  
  
Ett vagt knarrande hördes. Bart höll spänt andan. Det var nog bara vinden eller någon av besättningen gick förbi i korridoren utanför, intalade han sig. Det var nästan att han kunde höra skuggorna viska någonstans i bakhuvudet. Tänk om de hade hittat honom och tänkte döda honom? Det knarrade till igen. Den här gången kunde han inte hålla tillbaka paniken längre. Med en halvkvävd snyftning kastade sig Bart ur sängen och rusade mot dörren. De skulle inte få tag i honom. Inte den här gången, nu när Margie var trygg så kunde han fly från dem och lämna dem långt bakom sig.  
  
Barfota stod han några korta ögonblick och darrade i hela kroppen medan han blickade in i den mörka portalen han sprungit ut ur, sedan fortsatte han sin flykt. Hela tiden hade han den där känslan att någon följde efter honom. Det var som om en osynlig andedräkt kittlade honom i nacken och han kunde nästan se långa skugglika händer sträcka sig ut efter honom.  
  
Hjälp mig, tänkte Bart och kunde inte längre hålla tillbaka tårarna. Han kunde inte klara det ensam. Det var nästan som om den tanken varit en magisk formel, knappt hade han tänkt den förrän en bekant siluett kom gående i rask takt en bit längre fram i korridoren. Trygghet!  
  
"Sigge hjälp!" Flämtade han mellan snyftingarna, övertygad om att han inte skulle hinna fram. Monstrena bakom honom hopade sig i ett sista desperat försök och slungade sig framåt, Bart kunde nästan se den svarta klumpen luta sig över honom som en stor tidvåg och sekunden efter snubblade han till med kvävt skrik.  
  
Dock var det inte golvet han landade på, istället fångades han upp av ett par varma armar som tröstande gled om honom. Desperat klamrade sig Bart fast vid den silverhårige unge mannen som hukade sig på golvet framför honom. Monstrena gick till vila med ett tyst väsande och sedan var de ensamma.  
  
"De...de jagade mig." Snyftade Bart medan han klängde till den andres axlar.  
  
"Schhh, du är säker nu." Viskade Sigurds röst mot hans hår och sedan lyftes han upp från golvet. Om Bart kunnat andas så skulle han protesterat, men hans bröstkorg var en enda hård knut av gråt och panik just nu. Han ville inte tillbaka till rummet. De väntade där.  
  
Med en uppgiven snyftning knep han ihop ögonen och lät sig bli buren.  
  
"Det finns inget farligt här," sade Sigurd tröstande medan han släppte Bart med ena handen för att öppna en dörr.  
  
Det finns det visst, tänkte Bart och höll spänt andan. Mörkret i hans rum var så tätt att kanske inte ens Sigurd skulle kunna skydda honom från monstrena. Istället ljusnade det inför hans ögonlock när Sigurd steg över tröskeln.  
  
Häpet öppnade Bart ögonen till hälften och tittade undrande efter var han hamnat. Det var inte hans rum. Med en djup suck andades han ut och slappnade av, ända tills Sigurd försökte sätta ner honom. Panikslaget klamrade han sig till den andre med både armar och ben.  
  
Sigurd lyckades ändå lirka med honom. Ynglingen strök hans hår, kramade honom tillbaka och mumlade lugnade nonsens mot hans nacke. Bart ville tro att det var sant, att han var trygg, men kunde inte riktigt förmå sig att göra det.  
  
Till slut släppte han tappert taget och lät Sigurd sätta ner honom mitt i den behagligt svala sängen. Bart bet sig i underläppen och pillrade med den ena ärmen på sin skrynkliga pyjamasskjorta. Sigurd satt kvar en stund bredvid honom och strök bort de sista tårarna från hans kinder.  
  
"Jag ska bara stänga fönstret, annars får vi en sandstorm härinne." Sade han med en aning skratt i rösten, men höll fortfarande kvar den ena handen över pojkens mindre och rastlöst fumlande hand. Bart tittade upp och försökte verkligen att tro på Sigurds löften om att han var trygg här. En kort stund stirrade han överraskat på sin mentor och sken sedan upp i ett stort flin.  
  
"Du ser rolig ut!" Utbrast Bart förtjust. Det var det minsta man kunde säga. Sigurds vanligtvis prydliga hår var rufsigt och spretade åt alla kanter och håll. Det var bara hans långa lockiga lugg som låg någorlunda platt omkring hans ansikte.  
  
Sigurd ryckte sorglöst på axlarna och reste sig sedan hastigt upp. Oroligt satt Bart kvar även om han helst hade velat hänga kvar i den andres hand. Han behövde den fasta livlinan för att bekräfta att det här inte bara var en dröm.  
  
Sigurd drog igen den runda gluggen och stängde ute den kyliga ökenluften, sedan åtevände han till sängen och satte sig ner. Bart famlade genast med små fingrar efter hans hand och såg sedan betydligt mer lättad ut.  
  
"Jag hatar mörker." Muttrade Bart trött och lät blicken vandra runt i Sigurds rum. Han tyckte om det. Egentligen fick han inte vara här. Maison hade sagt att Bart måste låta Sigurd vara ifred på sitt rum, men ändå hade han hamnat här igen.  
  
"Mörker är inte farligt," svarade Sigurd tyst men fick en trotsig blick till svar.  
  
"Det är då de hittar mig..." protesterade han och försökte blinka bort de tårar som åter hotade att välla upp. "Jag ser dem döda mamma...och pappa." Bart försökte hejda de häftiga snyftingarna som återigen snörde ihop hans strupe. Det gjorde fortfarande ont att tänka på det.  
  
Sigurd drog honom in under sin haka och höll om den skakande lilla varelsen.  
  
"Vill du veta en sak?" Sade han och vilade hakan lätt mot den yviga kalufsen av gyllne hår.  
  
"Vad då?" Undrade Bart och försökte titta upp mot den andres ansikte.  
  
"När jag var liten fick jag höra att mörkret var till för att gömma de sovande för att ingen ska kunna hitta eller skada dem." Berättade Sigurd i ett underligt sorgset tonfall. Det lät sant, tänkte Bart motvilligt. Man kunde faktiskt inte se särskilt bra när det var mörkt.  
  
"Men..." inledde han, men hann inte säga mer.  
  
"Vänta lite, jag ska visa dig." Bart kände förskräckt hur Sigurd sträckte sig mot lampan och med ett tyst klick slocknade ljuset. Han kände bara ett litet stick av panik den här gången. Det kändes inte alls lika skrämmande nu när han var insluten i den andres armar.  
  
"Vad ser du?" Det kändes konstigt när Sigurd pratade mot hans hår, det var nästan att han kunde känna orden i den varma utandningen mot hans hjässa. Bart kisade lydigt mot mörkret.  
  
"En massa prickar som springer runt. Ingenting." Det var svårt att beskriva vad mörker verkligen såg ut som.  
  
"Ser du några monster?" Bart kunde nästan höra leendet i Sigurds röst. Fundersamt tittade han ut i den virvlande massan av underliga prickar som ilade omkring varandra och ruskade sedan på huvudet.  
  
"Nej." Sigurd lade ner honom på madrassen och kurade sedan själv ihop bakom honom.Sigurd trevade efter täcket en stund och drog det sedan över dem. Bart kände först nu hur trött han verkligen var och med en gäspning borrade han i näsan i en flik av täcket.  
  
"Du behöver inte vara rädd." Mumlade Sigurd sömnigt. Bart log med ansiktet begravt i den mjuka dynan. Han var inte rädd längre. Det kändes så tryggt att vara här.  
  
"Tack, du är bäst." Sade han uppskattande och slöt ögonen. Sigurd lade en arm om honom och återigen hördes leendet i hans röst.  
  
"Ingen orsak."  
  
Snart sov de båda djupt. 


End file.
